dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Library
Dexter's Library is the third part of the second episode in the fourth season of Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on April 25, 2003. In this episode, Ms. Salinger steps out of the library to go to a meeting and leaves Dexter in charge. Shortly after, Dexter takes his power as library administrator too far. Synopsis Dexter becomes the stern administrator of his local library. Plot Dexter is walking in the library when he is interrupted by a boy and girl talking to each other. He tells them about the library rules and then takes their library books away. Dexter continues down the aisle and he finds another boy eating his lunch. He takes the apple and the library book away from the boy. Further down, a girl is seen using a stack of library books as a stepladder. Dexter walks toward her and takes the book away, causing the girl to fall. Dexter pushes the cart to the biggest library shelf and climbs up the ladder to find Green Bacon and Eggs! out of place. He goes to tell Ms. Salinger, and she orders him to put the book back in its proper place. Dexter then rambles about how things would go if he owned the library. His wish comes true as Ms. Salinger tells him that she has to go to a meeting for an hour. Dexter then uses this as an opportunity to turn the library into his own place. A little girl walks into the library and is scared as three security drones approach her. A boy taps on his library desk which causes some noise, which is against Dexter's new rules. A security drone vacuums him up, and the boy is then sent through a series of tubes and cut to pieces in the waste disposal bin. Soon after, the drones go after a lot of other boys that break minor rules. Dexter watches as Sarah Goldman returns her library book. He orders a robot to go get a book that's age-appropriate for her as Sarah watches her book get burned. The robot lets Dexter know that such a book cannot be found and Dexter slaps the robot. The robot then goes to look for the book Dexter writes down, and it again tells Dexter that his suggested book cannot be found. In a fit of rage, Dexter punches the robot's sensor and goes to look for the book himself. Dexter finds the right shelf, but sees Green Bacon and Eggs back where it originally was. His frustration echoes around the library and throws the book at another shelf. An avalanche of books starts to form and Dexter watches to his dismay as all of the shelves fall to the floor. Ms. Salinger returns to the library to see the mess Dexter made. Dexter tries to appeal what happened, but is slammed with the "maximum library penalty", where Dexter can only check out four books instead of five. Dexter starts crying and screaming and saying no very loud, which is interrupted with someone shushing him. Appearances Characters Main roles *Dexter Minor roles *Sarah Goldflower *Ms. Salinger *Numerous Boys Locations *Huber Elementary Trivia Cultural References *The book, Green Bacon and Eggs, is a reference to Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham. Dexter's line, "I do not like Green Bacon and Eggs!", also alludes to this. *At the end of the episode there is a book called Star Wars which is seen with all the books that fall down to the floor. Notes *Dee Dee, Mom, and Dad do not appear in this episode. *Considering that the students that break the strict rules of Dexter in the library were sent to the waste disposal and clearly, audibly cut into pieces, it could be implied that Dexter killed the students, especially considering that no boys are seen again after being thrown into the waste disposal, implying that they were incinerated or crushed in the machine. It is unknown why Dexter wasn't severely punished, expelled or even arrested because of this. Production Notes *Although "Sis-Tem Error", "Bad Cable Manners" and "Dexter's Library" aired on April 25, 2003, they were actually the first episode made in 2002 according to the credits. Every episodes of the 3rd season were previously produced in 2001. Airing *This episode along with "Sis-Tem Error" and "Bad Cable Manners" were actually the first episode produced in 2002, but Cartoon Network premiere that three episodes as the three seconds episodes, causing a continuity error in the American broadcast. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes Where Dexter was Not in His Lab Category:Episodes Without Dee Dee Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes where Huber Elementary is present